


Angel's Redemption

by FantasyFanFics



Series: Angels Redemption [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFanFics/pseuds/FantasyFanFics
Summary: this first chapter is a flashback in Hael's life I hope you like it. this is what made Hael who she is. this is an original workadvice and constructive criticism welcomedfirst fanficim a big fan of Nalini Singh and her series 'the guild hunter' is a major inspiration behind this fanfic.
Series: Angels Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652914
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im new at sharing Fan fics so this is scary as heck but I hope yall enjoy and love hael as much as I do

The snow was falling heavily on the Haven, the one neutral place in the world where angels could raise their children and live amongst there own. angelic children are vulnerable and they age much slower than humans or other beasts, a place where archangels could be with their families. it was home to many families. the people didn't have family names they were given a last name on there hundred and twentieth birth year. when they were officially young adults who could choose what they wanted to be, of course, children were given a mixture of their parent's names. in the case of Carmichael Cuirer (Angelic Healer) and his mate Nadiel Virtusi (Beloved Musician), their three children were Cuitusi's. Armael Cuitusi, Hayliel Cuitusi, and Hael Cuitusi. 

Armael was barely 70 years old when she was abducted with her youngest sister hael then murdered by a deranged angel who was obsessed with the triplets, he raped her then ripped her apart in front of Hael. he had planned the same for hael but when the rare triplets were born they were implanted with a small tracking device, a nessicary precaution when they were born after someone made threats against Nadiel. they never expected to need the microdevices but when neither girl showed up for dinner the alarm was sounded, it took Carmichael four hours before he remembered the devices widely known as ticks. another thirty minutes for him to reach the warehouse on the edge of The Haven. he walked into the warehouse following his chosen liege Michael who had been notified the instant two juveniles who were sworn to his service went missing. Michael saw it first and turned to block Carmichael but the healer pushed past his archangel and looked into red, he heard screaming and didn't realize it was him.  
Michael passed him in a flash of pure white wings and Carmichael saw why when Danvel Healter (nurse for the Haven) was pulled off a small unmoving teenager (70 to 119 is a teen in angelic terms) ignoring the blood and flesh and wings that was his eldest daughter he rushed too Hael, she was covered in deep cuts and her normally beautiful wings were caked with dark blood but the cuts were healing, slowly. her normally sun warm skin was pale and cold, angelic children were resilient but some injuries they couldn't heal from. but he would make sure she lived. he was an old angel and his abilities had grown since he was a stripling. he pushed the purple light that was his healing into his daughter's unresponsive body and leaned in close "live baby, I need you to live" he said nothing else but Hael seemed to relax and accept his healing. angelic warriors flooded into the room and he looked up then his eyes going to his eldest baby's head where it was perched on the end of the blanket-covered pallet used to horrify his youngest baby into compliance. tears had continued to pour down his cheeks but now he was sobbing barely able to hold onto his baby who had lost so much blood and was barely hanging on. but hold her he did until the winged paramedics bustled in to load her onto a stretcher that would accommodate her wings. Carmichael didn't stop staring into his dead baby's eyes until the coroner respectfully picked her head up and loaded it into a black body bag. 

Archangel Michael handed his prisoner off two the winged guard his soul burning with fury at this senseless loss, he had scanned Danvel's mind only to find a deep rot. he had killed a little girl because he wanted to. because he had 'loved her' and she tried to fight him, he had raped her then as her younger sister watched he slowly ripped her apart starting with her wings, her once stunning green threaded silver wings lay not four feet from him. it was the most painful amputation an angel could suffer and she had screamed, she had died slow but her final words were ones of a fighter, she had shrieked to her sister "I love you now run" then she had bitten danvels ear off. hael had made it only five feet before danvel tackled her and then dragged her back in front of her armless legless wingless sister he had kicked hael in the stomach then tossed her onto the pallet like a rag doll crushing her left wing. hael had turned her head towards them her body shaking with sobs and watched as her big sister's head was ripped off. hael had fought but danvel had started cutting her, he was a full grown angel against a girl who had only just become a teenager she hadn't stood a chance. he had been in the process of raping her when they had come in.

sighing Michael made his way to Carmichael who was kneeling in blood staring blankly at the place his daughter's head had rested tears running down his cheeks. "Carmichael, we must go to Nadiel and Hayliel before word gets around" Michael helped Carmichael stand. he turned to him his gaze a shattered mirror soaked in a river of tears. "I don't know what to do" the strong man Michael had known his whole life whispered his agony a scream in the soul. "you become stone for your mate and remaining daughters, you do not let this break you because that little girl your baby she died here with her sister and she is going to need you to help her rebuild and if she comes out of this sane... if she's too survives this next part.." Michael paused until Carmichael met his gaze directly "she's going to need her dad the Best healer Angel kind has. she lost a lot of blood and her spirit was a frozen flame" Carmichael wiped his tears away. he knew the archangels could touch the souls of they're subjects they were ultimate power but the thought of his once bright shy little girl being frozen was all it took. "let's go then" 

Carmichael took off first once they were outside. a breach in angelic etiquette but Michael didn't care right then, his thoughts were on the girl fighting for her life. the flight was hard in the falling snow but soon they were landing. Carmichael looked down and noticed the blood covering his hands and pants droplets on his shirt and stains on his wings. "nadiel will know as soon as I walk through the floor. I've kept her blocked telepathically but she's going to know" he whispered his voice harsh with unused tears of grief. Michael nodded and placed his hand on his old friend's shoulder. Carmichael's body was instantly clean as the blood was burned on a microscopic level. "she will still know but she doesn't need to see" Michael whispered. Carmichael nodded his thanks before walking into his large home a beautiful piece of architecture. Nadiel was there instantly in his mind and his arms "tell me" she demanded as Hayliel came flying into the foyer. coming to a stop in front of Archangel Michael. Carmichael pulled her into his arms with his mate and spoke. "the trackers led us to a warehouse on the border. Armael is dead. Hael is alive but she is struggling, she lost a lot of blood and the healers tell me she is wilting, I know how you feel I know you need to grieve but right now we need to go to the infirmary and be with her we need to hold her here or she will choose to go" Carmichael stood silent as his wife shook with her agony, he heard her internal screams but she wrapped her arms around there middle daughter as she sobbed loudly. he entered his daughter's mind and held her together with his wife a fiesty presence beside him. they followed him outside. hayliel unable to do anything but cling to her father, she had been a triplet and now her big sister was gone. she was the big sister now, her father picked her up and held her tight as he, his mate, and their archangel rose into the air flying towards the infirmary.

Hael heard the voices urging her to stay, she was in the infirmary these were people she had known her entire life, she had known danvel her whole life. he had betrayed them. she screamed inside her heart breaking into a thousand shards. warm voices.. closer now a loving mind touching hers 'mom' she said in her mind as her family pulled her broken pieces together, they were there now she could feel them touching her hands. there was another, power raw and untapped. an archangel she knew without being told. 'im here baby, we are here. stay with us' her father's voice in her head. 'don't leave me sis' her big sisters voice a soothing balm to her hearts ache 'we love you so much' her mom a comforting presence 'you have been through hell and survived, I saw what he did little one. I saw what your sister did, she wanted you to live so you must. to do otherwise would be an insult to her memory' the archangel's voice. that was a harsh thing to say she thought mutinously. 'but true princess' his soul brushed her own and she gasped before saying 'ill stay' she thought before black invaded her mind and she fell into a deep healing sleep.  
"she will live," Michael said, he had boosted the healer's abilities with his own. Nadal broke down sitting in a chair as if she could no longer stand she pulled her daughter into her lap and held her. when her mate finished sealing the cuts on her body his shoulders dropping with exhaustion he knelt by his mate's chair and held them tight.


	2. Angels Redemption Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of Haels life as an adult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter one of Haels life I hope yall enjoy it

hael kicked out with both feet as the young male werewolf attacked her "you fucking bitch" knocking him on his ass "oh come on Zach you had to have expected that" hael taunted, she had been chasing this particular werewolf all across Brisbane for the past four hours. he had insulted an archangels second. it was a bogus mission.. she knew it, the wolf knew it.. pretty much everyone knew it but hael could change nothing at this moment she could, however, bring the wolf back in half the time allocated to her and prove she was damn good at her job. "this is bullshit hael... I only called him a nazi once! he was being an asshole" hael smirked spotting the movement a second before the wolf tried to tackle her, she held her wings tight to her back as she executed a perfect roundhouse kick knocking him to the ground before he could regain his composure hael was twisting his arm behind his back "yes its a bullshit complaint one im sure they are laughing about but my father is Uriel's main healer and he has sway, believe me when I say im way more put out then you are I've been an adult for nearly ten years and this is my first assignment.. retrieving a low-level soldier who made a sarcastic crack.." hael cuffs the wolfs arms behind his back then hoists him to his feet. leaning him against her ute as she opens the door "well if it makes you feel better hael you got me far quicker then they all thought you would" the wolf drawls finally dropping the facade "you are being paid right? my father... Uriel... Andon, they all set this up because I made a complaint about being excluded from assignments" hael asks her voice going hard, Zach shrugs as he steps into the ute "you father worries, you didn't have to become a warrior... I mean your stock is gentle, they have been for thousands of years" he says his voice growling lowly, hael flinched her mind flickering with blood. "being a warrior is all I could be" when Zach went to speak again hael rolled her eyes and punched him hard enough to knock him out.   
"They did say I could use force" she reasoned to the driver who had been sent to collect her bounty. the driver, a young vampire smirked "I saw nothing.. he must have hit his head or something... maybe he was tired" hael smiled slightly then climbed onto the utes modified bed grabbing onto the bars "you coming with us" the vampire asked twisting in his seat and hael nodded "need to walk my bounty in." he nodded and started the engine before glancing back once more "just for the record I think its kinda bullshit too, you have twice my training and im on the strangler case" hael frowned at the mention of a very high profile case.. one she had compiled a profile for but due to her inexperience she had been knocked back. her blood boiled in her veins.   
she successfully delivered zack off to her main office just outside of Brisbane only to watch as he was released five minutes later confirming it was a bogus assignment. hael glared after him he caught her gaze with a cocky smile then rubbed his head mouthing 'ouch' finishing her paperwork.. 'because of course there was paperwork for her bogus hunt' Hael headed back to her quarters to strip off and take a quick shower it took her twenty extra minutes just to dry her wings, she wandered out of the bathroom and into her simple office taking a seat at her desk she picks up her tablet and dials her fathers number. he picked up on the third ring "hael darling how was your hunt" he asked in that gentle way that only he could. "you mean the hunt that you set up dad.. is that the hunt you are referring too?" hael asked her frustration bubbling over.  
she knew her father loved her and she knew he wanted to protect her but she couldn't be what he wanted. "darling i.." he paused as hael interrupted "dad its enough.. im requesting a transfer out of Archangel Uriel's territory... I want to go home as soon as I hang up im going to call verion and ask that he find me a place in Archangel Michaels Ranks" Carmichael Cuirer cursed softly "Hael if you do that I will cut you off.. stay here and return to school it is not too late to nurture your healing gifts you are not a soldier!" he snapped his voice raising more and more, hael's jaw clenched in unleashed fury "if you wish to cut me off then do so I won't be someone im not just to please you but please feel free to tell mom and Hayliel why I no longer call" hael hung up then immediately dialed Verion Barsotti the second in command to the most powerful angel in the world and one of her oldest friends.

a man who had helped a broken teenager find her fire. he answered with a snapped "yes!?" hael smiled at hearing her friend and mentors tone "you always greet your friends so enthusiastically" hael drawled softly "ahh babycakes Nah just dealing with morons today everyone wants something, but hearing your sexy voice makes it all better" hael laughed softly knowing he was just teasing. "I actually called for a reason and a favor" verion snorted softly "ah there goes my good mood, what can I do for you babycakes?" hael smiled "I want a job.. in one of your winged warrior squads, im wasted here... Uriel respects my father so much that when my father begs him not to put me on assignment he does. im excellent at my job im trained in every area of law enforcement both angelic and human, shifter and vampire. I can do so much and I stopped for a long time to make my family happy but it didn't make me happy! plus I have some healing abilities so I would be an awesome addition because most healers choose to become healers, not warriors im both!" hael stopped suddenly when verion whistled "yo babycakes I need you to slow the fuck down and sum it up for me, cause that was a whole lotta verbal vomit" hael blushed and was suddenly glad verion couldn't see her "I want to be transferred to Archangel Michaels territories" verion sighed and she could almost picture him rubbing his temples "are you sure? your family transferred away because you couldn't handle being near the Haven.. they left there liege for you and now you want to be transferred back?" hael nodded before she spoke "yes please" verion chuckled then burst out laughing "ahh fuck it what can they do to me, ill push through the papers you're gonna join my team" hael went to protest but verion stopped her. "I need you babycakes its purely selfish, I need another me and to be frank I haven't read any reports on you in at least ten years so I want to make sure you are as good as you think before I give you your own team" hael gasped "my own team? your team you do realize I've been on one assignment and it was set up by my father and Archangel..?" "babycakes I knew you were going to be good when you first asked me to train you, and at 72 years old you were better then most of the winged squad fledglings, so yes my team then your own team but I expect you to be able to do your job if you cant ill have you back with your dad before you can say 'bitch say what'" he made a few final comments and promised to send her the details of her transfer before hanging up muttering about a new headache.

hael packed her meager belongings into an army green duffle bag with straps that would go around her arms and keep her wings free. then set about cleaning her warriors quarters for the next warrior to live here "hope it works better for you" she mutters before checking her tablet and downloading the itinerary. it had come through quickly which surprised her she had expected Uriel to kick up a stink about it but he hadn't. hael brushed out her long blonde tresses before climbing onto her double king-sized bed, a bed made to accommodate angelic wings. "Tomorrow" she whispered having ignored all the messages from her mother father and sister.


End file.
